Ferravertia
Ferravertia is a powerful human nation on the western continent. They host the headquarters of several major organizations, such as the Order of the White Tower, the Holy Order of the Rising Sun, and the Shield of the White Star. History Ferravertia is named from an ancient common phrase meaning “green lands”, in reference to the lush fertile lands that cover most of the kingdom. Eric’s Conquest The Third Demon War The Consolidation War The Golden Age The Brotherhood Wars The Modern Age Geography Ferravertia is bordered on two sides by mountains, and the rest by water. In the north, the Giant’s Knife provides a natural border. Most of the terrain in the northern half of the kingdom is forested, with scattered patches of open farmland. In the west, the southern reaches of the Dwarfholm Mountains form another natural border. They are broken by the Pass of the Dragon, the only land path to the Andunidae. Much of this area is taken up by the rocky foothills of the mountains. In the south and east, the kingdom has coastline on the Great Ocean and the Kelpie Sea. Most of the southern half of the nation is covered in hills and open plains, with occasional patches of woodland and scattered marshes along the coast. In the centre of the kingdom is the Sea of the Sun, a wide shallow sea with one major island, Nystul Isle, rising up out of the centre. Nystul Isle has little forest, but wide open farmlands, and is the location of the White City, Ferravertia’s capitol. The opening of the Sea of the Sun into the Great Ocean is known as the Gates of the Sun, and the city of Tridia, home to the Paladin Order’s Citadel of Light, is located on its northern shore. There are several small islands off the south and southeastern coast, and near the Gates of the Sun are the Whale-Spine Islands. This island chain is composed mostly of rolling highlands and chalky cliffs, so named because, according to legend, they were formed from the skeleton of a massive sea beast. Politics and Government Ferravertia is governed by six major human families, who split the kingdom into five districts. One family holds the crown, and the head of that family is known as the High King or Queen. The other five families are headed by a Duke or Duchess, and rule over the five duchies. Exactly which family holds the crown at any time can vary, as it is passed between them through marriages and political alliances. The heir to the throne is the eldest child of the sovereign, and is known as the Crown Prince or Princess. The title of High King is retained from the original unification of the Southwestern Kingdoms. Those kingdoms that Eric the Uniter absorbed by treaty rather than conquest were permitted to keep their title of King, though the line of kings ended with the then current ruler, their children and heirs accepting lesser titles. To show his dominion over these lesser sovereigns, Erik adopted the title of High King. Several of the houses that descended from these lesser kings became the ducal houses of Ferravertia. The six families themselves also occasionally change. Until the Brotherhood Wars, the Kouai family held power over the southern lands, but they fell after a series of deaths and traitors disgraced the name, and the Bellarosa family took their place as rulers of the southern lands. Beneath the six royal houses are a network of counts and barons, each answering to their ducal family. These lower nobles do most of the direct governing of the lands, including holding the fealty of most Ferravertian knights. The one exception to this chain of power is the Whale-Spine Islands. As part of the agreement that inducted this former kingdom into the united lands, the Earl of the Whale-Spine Islands (equivalent to a count) owes their fealty directly to the crown. The Earl and his Thanes (equivalent to barons) retain the old titles used by their people, which are derived from the Jarls and Thegns of Tsalrad, whose people originally colonized the islands. Economy Ferravertia is a rich kingdom, in both resources and gold, but despite the vast swathes of forest, farmland, and coastline, and all the trade goods that are produced there, Ferravertia’s two largest exports are magic and people. As the centre of wizardry, the White Tower on Nystul Isle produces a greater number of magical items, including scrolls and potions, than anywhere else in the world. Also, between the White Tower’s school of magic and the Paladin Order’s academy of martial pursuits, Ferravertia makes the perfect breeding grounds for adventurers, and is a popular destination for those from around the world who would learn from one of those two orders. Imports to Ferravertia consist largely of metals and stonework from the dwarves of Khagarad, which whom Ferravertia has maintained good relations since the founding of the kingdom. They also see a great deal of immigration, both temporary and permanent, as people come from all over to learn from the two powerful orders that call Ferravertia home. Ferravertia also serves as a trading hub, and crafters and traders from all over pass through to sell their wares. Though this role has somewhat been taken back by Atlantis, Ferravertia remains a huge player in the world trade community. Demographics Ferravertia is a predominately Human kingdom, with at least three-quarters of the population of pure, or mostly pure human blood, including all of the nobility. In the north and north-western portions of the kingdom, near the borders of Khagarad, dwarves and gnomes are quite common, and halfling communities are scattered all throughout the kingdom. There are a few scattered elves, and a smattering of half-breeds such as half-elves, and even the occasional Genasi from the desert across the mountains. Near the western border, amidst the mountains, members of the Savage races are a relatively common sight, even in civilized company. These tendencies do not carry over to the White City or Tridia. As the headquarters of the Mage and Paladin Orders respectively, these cities have much more blended populations. In these major metropolises humans are still the most common race, but make up at most half of the population, while the rest is an even mixture of almost every known race. Since the end of the Consolidation War, Ferravertia has acted as a major centre of trade and commerce, and many different peoples pass through. The demographics listed above reflect only the permanent citizens of each area, while the travellers are varied and can give the appearance of Ferravertia being much less human dominated than it really is. Culture Ferravertia is a kingdom of widely varied peoples and cultures. Though united in loyalty to the king, they maintain local traditions that differentiate the regions quite clearly. Folks from the north tend to be paler skinned and have lighter hair colours, such as blonde and golden browns, while those in the south can be quite dark. Ferravertia spans enough territory to see wide variation in skin tones just by latitude alone, though the influences of neighboring territories have also impacted the appearances. The Whale-Spine Islands are a land apart from the rest. Their accents, traditions, and even appearance make them decidedly distinct from the continentals. Their flaming red hair matches their fiery tempers, and even their fashion sets them apart, with tartan kilts and dresses serving to distinguish even those who could otherwise pass for mainlanders. Ferravertia as a whole is very accepting of difference and change. Their position as a trading hub and the influx of students from around the world hoping to become Mages or Paladins has changed what used to be a very conservative, judgemental nation. Nowadays, even some of the more rural farmers would be happy to share a drink with strangers from the most distant lands. List of Rulers Category:Nations